Dance led me to Love
by Jezzi-bee
Summary: a re-write of 2Js story, Dance led me to Bella loves dancing. when Alice gets back in touch, Bella goes to live with her and her foster family. Will Edward, the quiet, serious boy fall fof Bella, or will unknown forces drive them apart? T -not sure
1. Dance

**Chapter 1  
Dance Led Me To – adopted story from 2J's**

Bella POV

"Okay class! Please do the across-the-floor routine!" Mrs. Prang squeaked as she demonstrated the steps, her overly-round stomach bulging sickeningly out of her too-tight leotard. I stretched quickly before I started the routine. My heart soared with the exhilaration of dancing. It was the one thing that I truly enjoyed, that could take away all my troubles and worries. I felt so free and happy as I pranced gracefully across the room, in perfect time to the music.

"Class dismissed! And I expect to see all of you here next lesson; ON TIME!" she emphasised the last two words along with a deadly glare to the unfortunate girl who was shaking next to me.

I looked over at Mrs Prang as she gathered her belongings. Sweat was dripping down her forehead. Stray pieces of her lank hair were plastered to her face. As a professional dancer, you would have expected that she would be in better shape. Think again. Maybe she loved junk food too much for her own good.  
The rest of the students filed quickly through the door, hasty to go home and sink into a nice hot bath.  
Wonderful. I had the studio all to myself. As the last student ran out of the door, I surveyed the empty room with a smile on my face.

I bounced over to the stereo in the corner and put on a CD. I relaxed as the soft music flowed out of the expensive speakers.  
I walked into the middle of the room, and slid into the splits and took out my notebook. I smiled as I remembered how I was first introduced to dance.

_Flashback: ( Bella is 12 years old, so Alice is 13) _

I stared at my best friend, shocked at her monstrous suggestion. Her expression was pleading, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Please? Look! I got you everything you need; in your favourite colour!"  
She held up a pair of pinkish stockings and a skimpy baby-blue leotard.  
"No."  
I watched in horror as her expression changed from pleading to murderous. I flinched away from her gaze, fiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve of my shirt.  
"You are coming with me, missy, and that's final." She ordered.  
I glanced up at her reluctantly; I could almost feel her thunderous stare boring a hole through my head.

"No."

Alice let out a growl and shoved the offending pile of clothes (if you could call them that) into my arms.  
She dragged me by the front of my blouse into the bathroom. I squealed as Alice snatched my favourite hat off my head, my hair tumbling out messily. Alice stood above me with a positively terrifying expression etched upon her otherwise pretty face.  
"I am not taking any nonsense from you!"  
"But—"  
"No but's!" Alice wagged her finger threateningly at me, then waved my red hat menacingly in front of my face.  
"You better come out, honey…. or your little red hat may face the music for you!"

She slammed the bathroom door in my face. I must have looked so pitiful then, cowering away from little Alice, hugging the little bundle of nightmarish things for dear life.  
"Stupid pixie." I cried out as I wiped the tears from my face and started to change.

*

I crept cautiously out of the bathroom and looked around for Alice. My wandering eyes found her at once. The cheerful Alice I knew was back. I looked towards her hands for my hat and gasped in horror.  
"Oh my Gawd." I whispered. "What have you _done_?"  
Then it dawned upon me.  
"This is my punishment, isn't it?" I ran at her, grabbed my hat and clutched it to my chest. Alice laughed.  
"No, silly, this was my way of say I had forgiven you! It's looks so beautiful!"  
I stared at her as if she had lost her mind, which, of course, in my eyes she had.  
"Wha- How?" I stammered as Alice patted the hat affectionately.  
"I bedazzled it, of course!"  
I let out a wail of despair. Alice rolled her eyes and tugged me back into her bathroom to her little make-up stand. She tugged at my hair and quickly tied it back into a tight bun and applied some abomination to my face. It took me an hour to gather enough courage to look up, and then I wished I hadn't.  
"What have you done to me?" I pulled ineffectually at my face, trying very hard to scratch of the blue glitter that was stuck to my eyelids.  
Alice whacked my hand away; hard.  
"You look beautiful!' she said adoringly.  
"No, I look like a freak show!"  
My appearance imitated a very elaborate version of my worst nightmare; a Barbie doll. I looked at Alice and noticed she was wearing identical make-up and clothing as me - but all in pink. The pink glitter on her eyelid made her look like a perfect Barbie doll – even more than me, surprisingly.  
"I'll be right back! I just need to get…"  
She grinned at me as she walked away. Then…. Yes! An escape route! If I just creep quietly around the door and make a run for it…  
"And don't move!" Alice added calmly as I eyed her defiantly. So I sighed in defeat and sat down to wait.  
"I'm back!" Alice sang and she plopped down a pair of retarded-looking slippers at my feet. I prodded one carefully with my stocking clad foot.  
"Are those things you wear to sleep? Thank, but I really rather not-"  
"No, silly! Those are ballet shoes!"  
She slipped them on my feet and stared at them appreciatively.  
"I got them from BLOCH, you know, the ballet store in town? You like?"  
"Well……I……" I stuttered uselessly.  
"Yup! I knew you would like them! C'mon! Let's go! We are going to be late"  
She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me though the door, shouting a quick good-bye to her mother.  
OH. MY. GOD. That was my first thought as I peeked nervously through the dance studio door. This was my worst nightmare! Barbie dolls galore. I backed out of the building, slamming the door behind me. I could not hear anything over my pounding heart, which felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.  
"Okay, sweetie?" Alice asked evilly.  
"I can't go in the there!" I stage-whispered. "Look at all the Barbie dolls! They are worse than **you**"  
I waved my hands dramatically.  
Alice wrapped her body around my frozen form.  
It's alright hon." she said. "Just…chillax!"  
I nodded stiffly.

"C'mon! Go in!" Alice ushered me into the room.  
"No!"  
I rammed my hands against the edges of the door, while Alice pushed me from behind. I pushed my feet to the edge of the door too, for extra 'protection'. At that moment in time, a young, pretty woman with thick brown hair that was tied artfully in a loose bun opened the other door into the room. On seeing me, she froze, a look of shock flickering across her face before she pulled herself together and crossed the room towards us. Alice peeked over my shoulder to speak to, who she must have recognised as the dance teacher.  
"Oh, hello!" Alice exclaimed pleasantly. "This, is my friend, Bella Swan, and I am Alice Cullen!"  
Alice poked one of her small, but perfectly manicured hands around my waist to shake hands with the teacher. The teacher took it, flabbergasted. She looked uncertainly at me but when she looked into my eyes, she must have seen a look of pure terror there, so she smiled.  
"Hello dear. I am Mrs Prang. Please don't be scared! I'm sure you will love the class."  
She held her hand out to me. I hesitantly took it, randomly noticing that she was wearing the same nail varnish as Alice before she pulled me into a hug.  
Damn. What have I gotten myself into?  
Mrs Prang walked gracefully into the centre of the room, through the small crowd of life-sized Barbie dolls.  
"Okay girls, these are our new students, Alice and Bella. Please make them feel welcome. Now, pair up." She finished by clapping her hands greedily.  
Alice immediately latched on to me like a leech.  
"Now, I want one of you to do a front split, any leg you chose, and your partner should gently, let me emphasize, _gently _push their leg down."  
Alice turned to me. She pushed me down into a split. I was a good twenty centimetres of the ground, with no intention of going any lower.  
Then Alice pounced. She latched onto my leg, putting all of her weight onto it.  
"Get OFF!" I screamed desperately, flailing my arms uselessly whilst trying to get her off, but her pointed nails only dug deeper into my skin. Tears of pain and anguish poured down my face. I could feel the stares of shocked six year-olds. No-one was stretching anymore, but watching us as if we were a particularly interesting film. Nice  
"Goodness! Dearie, get off her! Do you want to hurt her?"  
By the time the Mrs Prang came running over, my face was wet with tears.  
I looked over and saw my friend, Angela and waddled across the room to sit by her, signing heavily as I sat down. I rubbed my inner thighs tenderly.  
"Stupid pixie."

_End of flashback_

Alice moved to Forks a month later, so she didn't get to see my progressing love for ballet.  
I laughed freely. Suddenly, my mobile phone rang.  
Emmett's voice singing Barbie Girl blasted out of my phone. It sounded terrible. I dived across the room to my bag and pulled out my phone. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?'


	2. Home'

Chapter 2  
Bella POV

No one answered, but I heard the callers' breath hitch before speeding up. I waited impatiently, then started to chew on the end of the pencil I used to make notes on my dancing.  
"If no one answers in the count of –"  
"Is this Bella?"  
"Yeah…" I answered hesitantly.  
I used the hand that I wasn't holding the phone with to start pulling the out the pins out of my hair.  
"Eeeeeek!" an excited screech blasted through the phone, causing the pencil to drop from between my teeth. The phone fell out of my surprised hands. I bent down quickly to retrieve it.  
I fumbled uselessly with the phone and then spoke into it;  
"Who are you?"  
There was a short silence, in which the caller seemed to send out waves of disapproval.  
"I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are!" I apologised.  
"Guess." Then it clicked.  
"Ermmm. Lauren?" I suggested innocently.  
"Ugh! You can seriously compare your best friend, the one who forced you into ballet and made you literally famous, to that little……..!" She left the sentence hanging.  
"Alice." I said smugly after another small pause.  
"No. A hippo." The statement was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" I answered back in the same tone.  
"Sooo…" She dragged on the word, filling it with an unexpected suspense.  
"Uh Huh? " I answered, desperate to find out what she was keeping from me.  
"I'm back in Forks!" She squealed, excited.  
"I have missed you so much!" I squealed back, just as excited as her; it had not seen her for six years.  
"Sure, sure. Hey where are you living?" she blurted out.  
"Well, I live on La Push road, in a small building called the Little Red House, it's a little dingy, to be honest, so I won't invite you over."  
It's not really dingy, just sort of _collapsing_.

"Why don't you live with us then!" Alice suggested suddenly.  
"What?! …"  
"Great! Pack your stuff tonight; I'll pick you up at the studio tomorrow at about 12!"

Oh God! I froze. Did I just agree to living with Alice? Living with… living with ALICE?  
Panic washed over me as I thought thoroughly of what I agreed to.  
"Her parents… how can I know if they agreed! I heard they had adopted two other kids! NOOOO!"  
I screamed at my reflection in the mirror. I have to say no to this. I picked up my bag and walked out of the studio.

*

"Belllllaaaaaaaaaaaa! OHMYGOD! I have missedyousomuch!"

Alice screamed as she ran at me. I gasped as all the breath was knocked out of me as she collided with me at high speed. When I had got my breath back, as was stood back on my own two feet, I looked up into Alice's adoring eyes.  
"I've missed you too." I laughed  
You just can't resist her when she was so happy. I let her tow me out of the studio, my stuff in my dance bag in her other hand.

"I cannot wait for you to see my family…" She gibbered. "C'mon Bella!"  
I had frozen, staring at the car in front of me like an idiot.  
"Wow."  
Alice grinned at my reaction and came back to tug me along. She brushed her hand gently across the Porsche's yellow paint.  
"I know! I got this from Esme and Carlisle for my nineteenth this year! Cool, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
I felt a sudden sadness as she mentioned her adoptive parent's name. Her parents had died in a car accident the year after they left for Forks. She was adopted by her neighbours, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, who had already adopted two other kids, only a year older than Alice, so 2 years older than me. My parents had also died. My mom had cancer and my dad was shot during an armed robbery at a jewellery store. He had been a cop. My eyes filled with tears. I had never been adopted; I had lived in a children's home until my sixteenth birthday, then I had received a scholarship from the local college. I have lived in the almost-derelict dorms next to college ever since.  
"It's okay, Bells," she said as she hugged me.  
"I'm fine! Totally over it!" I could detect nothing in her eyes besides happiness so I let it be.  
Alice sang along to a song on the radio, bouncing happily on the black leather seat.  
"I love this song!" Alice screamed over the booming music.  
"So do I, Allie." I answered absentmindedly. I was pulling at a lock of my hair, wondering how much my life would change after this.  
"You okay?" she asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, just thinking about what will happen when I come to live-"  
"Fish sticks! You'll love it!" She swiped my arm playfully, leaving a mark on my pale skin.  
"Ouch. Sorry! Look! We are here!"  
I looked up and gasped.  
The house was beautiful! Ivy was creeping up the side of the white walls, whilst rose bushes lined the pebbled path that led up to the huge front door. I walked as if in a daze towards it. Amazingly, the inside of the house was just as grand.


	3. Rain

Chapter 3

Bella POV

Wow. _My _room. My own room  
I turned around slowly, drinking in every little detail. The walls were painted white, except the back wall which was painted sky blue. A wonderful double bed was placed in the middle on the wall, the deep blue bed-spread contrasting beautiful with the pale wall. Embroidered transparent curtains were draped over the windows where wooden blind were hung. A cream dressing table with an elaborate mirror on it stood opposite the bed. A dark wood door led of into another room…. A HUGE bathroom! Completed with a walk-in wardrobe! W O W.  
"I love it, Alice!" I ran to give her a hug.  
"No no, don't thank me! Thank Esme!"  
She gestured to a beautiful lady who was stood smiling at the door. I felt my cheeks grow red as I pranced over to her.  
"Thank you!" She smiled and shook her head.  
"I'm just glad that you're happy."  
I looked at her and tears rushed to my eyes. She reminded me so much of Renee…and dad… Charlie…  
"My Mom. She died when I was five and my dad was killed just after you left, six years ago. When I turned sixteen, I figured I was old enough to live away from the children's' home, and I am…was living on a scholarship in the school dorms." I told her, smiling through my tears." You just remind me so much of…"

Esme had crushed me to her chest and Alice had joined the hug. We were all crying.  
"You can stay with us all long as you want honey," Esme said.  
Wow. Again.  
I felt like I was part of a family again!  
"Thank you." Them two words came from my heart completely.  
We stayed there for a little while longer, and pulled away, each of us with a huge smile.  
Away with the past. Hello to the future.  
"Can I join the cry-your-eyes-out group too?"  
A big guy walked in, his every step shaking the room. He had a big grin plastered to his face.  
"Hello. Me. Emmett." He pointed to himself. I laughed.  
"Hello. Me. Bella."  
"Great! We will get along just fine!" He ruffled my hair and walked away.

Suddenly, a tiny object whizzed past me, whacking Emmett square on his head. He stumbled forward, fell down a small flight of stairs and landed flat on his face, groaning loudly. Alice erupted in laughter, her face smug, ignoring Esme's reprimanding. I ran towards the kitchen to get an ice-pack for Emmett.

When I got back to the bottom of the stairs, Emmett was still lying there.  
"Hey…Emmett?" He groaned.  
"I got you an ice-pack."  
I held out my hand to help him up, but his sheer mass made me fall down backwards, with Emmett landing on top of me.  
"Eeck." I squeaked "Emmett…"  
Suddenly, Emmett's weight was lifted off me. I got up slowly, stretching my squashed limbs. I saw a retreating figure, with startlingly beautiful bronze hair.  
"Oh dear! "  
Esme came rushing over. Alice stood behind her, looking smug, but I could see a trace of worry in her eyes. I was still in shock. Who was that? Who was that, the person with the beautiful hair?

*

After all the chaos was over and Emmett and I were playing Guitar Heroes, I said to nobody in particular,

"Hey guys? Who was the boy with the bronze hair?"  
Esme answered.  
"That is Edward, dear." There was a small pause, which was filled with Emmett groaning; he had lost the game.  
"Um, why isn't he downstairs with us?" I asked Esme. I was curious about the bronze-haired angel.  
"Well… he likes to keep himself to himself."  
"Why?"  
"He had an abusive family, Bella."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry sweetie, you weren't to know."

*

I lay on my bed, staring at my ceiling absent-mindedly. I got up slowly and walked over to the window. Oh, how wonderful! It was raining! I loved the rain; it washed away my fears, my pains; it left me feeling peaceful.

I crept outside and closed the door quietly behind me. I walked down to the wet grass and gave a sigh of contentment. I sat down on the wet grass, running my fingers though the grass and flowers around me. I tilted my head back, letting the water drip onto my face. I laughed at the wonderful feeling of freedom and peace.

I lay down, my arms spread out across the ground, laughing happily. I got up and started to prance around. I bet that I looked extremely retarded. I didn't care. It just felt so good.  
I didn't notice the muddy puddle, but then it was too late and I was flying through the air, landing face-first into the brown, muddy puddle.

I lay there, spread-eagled, feeling like a total fool. I jumped up and shook my face, spluttering as the muddy water entered my mouth. Nice.  
I felt like a complete witch, with my muddy face and my hair sticking up in all directions.  
I messed my hair up a bit more. I danced angrily, my movements big and fast.  
I knew I was being ridiculous, but I didn't care. I came to a halt at the bottom of the garden and pouted angrily at myself. I felt like an idiot, standing in the rain, with my clothes and hair drenched.

Edward POV

I lay on my bed, listening to my music, deep in thought. Ah. I looked out of the window. It's raining… I got up and walked over to the window. I saw a beautiful brunette creeping out into the rain. I instantly recognised the face as the girl Emmett had squished earlier. Her face was priceless. I chuckled. My eyes widened. Wow. This was the first time I had done that in years. I wonder what the girl's name was. Oh yes. Isabella. I watched her as she danced gracefully across the lawn, laughing and giggling. Oh. She was heading straight for a huge muddy puddle! I reached out to her to prevent her falling. It was an automatic reflex movement. Then I realised that she was outside, and I drew my arm back. She didn't notice the puddle and fell face-first into it. She jumped up with an annoyed expression on her face. Her face was muddy, but was still so adorable. I laughed. OH MY GOD! I realized that I had laughed for a second time! I was having a great day!

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Bella had started thrown herself around the garden, dancing angrily with big, fast movements. She came to a halt at the bottom of the garden, an adorable pout on her face. After her little tantrum, she made her way back up to the house. She wore a relaxed expression on her face as she skipped up the path. She was so carefree. I watched her the entire time, waiting for her to fall, or throw another tantrum.

Then she was gone, and all the adrenaline from watching in anticipation to what would happen to her next left me. I suddenly felt how tired I was and slumped tiredly into my bed. I wearily pulled off my  
IPod and was drifting off the sleep…  
"Arrgh……"  
Then there was silence. My head snapped up and I looked around.  
"Ummm…..Argh…."  
The sound left as quickly as it came. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked out of my room. I looked searchingly into the darkness.  
"ARGH!!"  
W. O. W . What was going on? The sound seemed to be coming from the room next to mine. I opened door silently and my eyes bulged at what I saw.  
Bella was lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a really thin tank top and knickers.  
Her brow was creased as she moaned again. She was sprawled across the bed, her bed-sheets twisted around her body, a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead. Suddenly, the crease in her brow smoothed out, and her whole body relaxed. A small smile played contentedly across her lips. My eyes involuntarily trailed down and became fixed on something very interesting…


	4. Fever

**Chapter 4**

_Previously…;My eyes involuntarily trailed down and my eyes became fixed on something __very interesting…_

**Edward POV **

Her feet were encased in pale pink fluffy slippers, with bunnies on them. **(haha! Whoever thought it was going to be something sick…)** Her sky-blue duvet cover was all but thrown off the bed. I pulled the duvet back onto the bed and gently tucked her back in. She gave a little sigh of contentment as she wriggled deeper into the blankets. She looked so peaceful! Suddenly, another moan escaped her mouth. She clutched the blanket in her hands. Suddenly, she sat up and grabbed my collar in her little fist.  
She started mumbling, the crease in her brow more prominent than ever.  
I felt really uncomfortable as she continued mumbling. Suddenly, her face turned thunderous. Her cheeks became flushed.  
"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! _EMMETT IS GONNA SQUISH ME_!!"  
Her grip on my collar relaxed as she mumbled  
"Thank you Edward…." She signed  
Her fingers slipped of my collar and she slipped back into a deep sleep. I stared at her for a moment, shook my head wonderingly and crept back to my room.  
"AAAAchOOO!"

I dived out of my bed as I looked around for the source of the sound.  
"Bella?" I called out quietly.  
For the second time that night, I crept back into her room.  
I shouldn't have. She was awake.  
Bits of tissue were thrown all over the bedroom floor. Bella was nestled in the middle of her bed, looking forlorn with a little red nose and haystack hair. She grabbed another tissue from the almost empty tissue box, and blew into it. I was creeping carefully out when I tripped over something and fell flat on my face. I groaned.  
I looked up to see Bella's red-rimmed, but amazingly deep chocolate eyes staring curiously into mine.  
"Hello!" she said, it as if it was normal for someone to be creeping into her room at two in the morning. She climbed out of bed to help me up.  
"Why are you in my room? Oh dear, I didn't wake you up with my sneezes, did I? I'm so sorry, I must have caught a terrible cold when I sat in the-" She froze, then sneezed again.  
"Yeah, I saw you."  
I tugged my hand through my hair, uncomfortable with being caught sneaking into a girls bedroom.  
"Um… why don't you go back to sleep? I'll… go back to my own room."  
I stared at the ground. Then I turned round and was walking to the door when I felt a small tug on my sleeve.  
"Can you sleep with me? It's so dark, and I don't think I can sleep alone…"  
My eyes widened as she sat back down on her bed and patted it gently.  
"I'm sorry… I don't think that…I mean…" I stuttered uselessly, bewildered and shocked at her question.  
I hurried out of the room, then slipped into bed, quickly falling asleep.  
_My__ mother advanced towards me… knife in hand…_  
I shot up in bed. Screams were echoing around my room. It took me a moment to figure out that they were mine. I snapped my mouth shut, relaxing now that the terrible, blood-curdling screams cut off. I jumped violently as my bedroom door creaked open slowing, and I was both surprised and relieved to see Bella creeping in. She padded over to me cautiously, unsure, then she pounced on me, hugging me tightly, whispering comforting words in my ear as my heart slowed down. I slumped, exhausted into my bed, and Bella lay down by my side, her arms still wrapped around me, for which I was grateful. I tightened my arms, pulling her closer into my chest whilst I cried myself to sleep.  
That was the best sleep I had had in years.

It seemed like only seconds later when sunlight came pouring through the crack in the curtains, bathing my face in the morning sunlight. My eyes fluttered open. I looked down to see Bella's beetroot face still crushed to my chest. Did I hug her too tightly? I loosened my grip on her, but she did not loosen hers, if anything, hers got tighter. She moved slightly, so her face was hit by the sunlight. Her face was covered in a slight sheen of sweat.  
Was she sick? I placed my hand on her forehead. It was burning hot. She must have got a fever from sitting in the rain last night. Suddenly, she scrunched up her nose and let out a little sneeze.  
"No… NO!"  
Suddenly she grabbed me by the shirt. Again. It looks like I am not the only one who has nightmares.  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!" She whispered forcefully.  
"Please….Edward….don't leave….Emmett….squished me…"  
Her outburst slowly became muttering and her hands slipped from my shirt. I stared at her as her breathing slowed. I laughed quietly. Huh. I have been laughing a lot of the late.  
My heartbeat slowed into a less frantic pace and I closed my eyes tiredly.  
I pulled her into my chest firmly whilst wiping her face gently with the bed sheets.  
"NO!" she yelled suddenly, startling me.  
Her voice rose and fell in sound as she battled with her invisible Edward. Her hands shot out and grabed my by my collar…again.I tried to slip from her grasp but she clung on to me with a determined grip. I was stuck, not that I was complaining… what? Goodness, what is wrong with me? I lay with her for what seemed like only hours when her eyes fluttered open and her beautiful face scrunched up in a yawn.  
Her brown eyes stared at me in confusion then it dawned upon her.  
"Oh!"  
She sat up suddenly, making me feel sad at the loss of her warmth and her wonderfully comforting hold.  
"I'm so-"  
Sneeze.  
"Sorry!"  
Sneeze.  
"Do you-are you…"  
She struggled to talk.  
"Are you alright?" She finished lamely after a while. I nodded. She sneezed again.  
"But is seems that you aren't. Wait here." I told her.  
She looked at me curiously and nodded. I gave her a small smile and went to get Esme. I knocked on her door quietly.  
"Esme?" I peeked round the corner of the open door.  
I looked cautiously into the room. Esme was sat up in bed reading a book. I glanced at the cover, wondering if it was interesting. _Twilight _it read. Hmm, I haven't read that one yet…. She looked up in surprise, bringing me out of my reverie, before she answered.  
"Yes honey?'  
"Bella's sick."  
Worry clouded her face.  
"Oh dear. How so?"  
"She was dancing in the rain. She has a fever"  
My face filled with an expression that never crossed it before. Tenderness? Esme's face was filled with shock as I smiled gently at remembering her escapade in the rain. Esme's face seemed flustered as she grabbed medicine from the cabinet beside her bed.  
"Hmmm, panadol? Maybe… should I…?"  
I waited patiently for her to gather her things and we walked up to the rooms in an awkward (as usual) silence. She was about to turn into Bella's room, when I tapped her shoulder and gently steered her towards my door.

She opened the door, and Bella's was sitting forlornly on my bed, her nose red and the little ribbon she put in her hair flopping dejectedly to the left.

"Oh sweetie! Are you ok?"

Bella nodded, giving Esme a small, embarrassed smile. I slipped out of the room and bumped into my little sister, Alice, looking at me mischievously.  
"Starting to like my best friend, eh?"  
She stood on her tip-toes and ruffled my hair. I glared at her back as she skipped lithely into my room.  
I grabbed a book and a cup of coffee and headed back into my room, and nearly choked upon the sight…


	5. Project

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV **

There were birds and squirrels sat on my bed, chirping and squeaking happily. Bella looked much better now, laughing at the squirrels that were now tumbling about my bed. I was going to have to use a LOT of disinfectant on my bed right after she got off it. Bella hadn't noticed me and I slunk out of my room, feeling unwanted in my own bedroom. Later that day, Bella moved back into her own room, thanking me for my hospitality. I was glowing inside, happy that I had gotten praise of our sweet Bella.  
The weekend, and indeed the following week passed in a blur, but Bella was lighting up my way like an everlasting glow-stick. I shrunk to a quiet corner, observing Bella 24/7, feeling like a perverted stalker.

**Bella POV **

I took the last piece of tissue and threw it disdainfully into the dustbin. A waste, I know, but I felt a hundred percent better. Finally, after a whole week, I could go back to school!  
I threw on a comfortable white close-fitting blouse and pair of skinny jeans, shrugged on my black jacket and walked out my door, grabbing my dance wear and school books as I went.

I went to an arts school called Lasalle _**(it's an arts school in 2J's country, don't know the details and I think it is spelt correctly.)**_and the hours are considerably longer as we have to learn academically too, things as trivial as maths and science; I mean, come on! It IS and Art's school for crying out loud!  
I had many friends there, like Jasper, who was into painting, or Angela, Rosalie and Jacob, who were into dance, and I just found out that Alice was there for designing. Edward was also there for music. Emmett was Rose's boyfriend, and he was in the sports school, just a couple of streets away.  
School passed by quickly as I floated absent-mindedly from lesson-to-lesson. I waited in impatient anticipation as the clock ticked slowly. Just a few more minutes…YES! The school bell rung to signal the end of the school day and I dashed out, heading straight to the dance studio.  
I laughed as I came to a stop, panting, at the entrance to the dance studio. I was a good hour early. Normally students would go home for a change of clothes and a quick snack, but I was far too excited. I dressed in my dancewear, and started to do what I do best. Dance.  
I was drenched in sweat by time the other students filed in. Mike Newton sent a sleazy smile my way, and I gave a hesitant, tiny smile in return. Was he trying to be sexy? He way failing miserably.  
"Afternoon, kiddies!" A tall, kind-looking woman walked in.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but your teachers are away on a course, so no dancing today. I groaned loudly, throwing dirty looks at anyone who dared to cheer. Mike earned a particularly nasty glare after he cheered loudly whilst punching the air triumphantly.  
"But your teachers DID leave you an assignment, and I'm sure you will have plenty fun doing it."  
Her eyes twinkled mischievously. She remained silent as she let the suspense set in.  
"Your teachers want you to have a better understanding of your own body when you dance, and things that you may unconsciously do, and also to know what turns people on, etcetera. You may not find this project meaningful, but when you do a partnering dance, like the smoky Argentinean Tango, it will help you tremendously."

She paused again to see if she caught everyone's attention. The student's rapt concentration made her smile as she continued.

"So you have to list twenty things that you are going to have to do that seems to turn on the opposite sex, twenty things that you think are sexy, and twenty things that you think are turnoffs or things that a person tried to attract you on that you thought were disgusting. And if you are referring to one singular person please name the person, even if the person is in this class, they will face slight embarrassment for a while, but I am sure that it will help them in the end."

The class was immediately buzzing with activity and I heard my name a few times from guys. Oh crap. What did I do this time? I didn't do any pick up lines or anything! As I was contemplating this horrific idea, Mike Newton came sidling up to me, feebly attempting to be sly. He tried to put him arm casually on the bar I was leaning on, but his elbow kept sliding off due to the fact that he was wearing an orange long-sleeved nylon t-shirt. His face went beetroot red as I looked at him with a curious face.  
"Hey babe, don't forget to mention me in your list."  
He had finally managed to keep his elbow there. I looked at him in revulsion. As he tried to saunter away, Jacob stuck his foot out, pretending to stretch, and Mike fell flat on his face. I muffled my laughter and he hastily got up and walked away.  
I was still spluttering foolishly as Jacob came walking to me.  
"Hey babe, don't forget to mention me in your list."  
He imitated him in a squeaky voice.  
"Oh shit! Why won't my elbow stay on the bar? I want to impress Bella. Oh. That's why? My clothes are made of nylon!" Jacob continued.  
"He will be on your list, alright, for the people who gross you out!"  
Suddenly, I saw the humour in the situation and erupted in a fit of fresh laughter. Jacob ruffled my hair affectionately.  
"Poor kid. It's okay; I will protect you. I am a year _older_, you know."  
He winked at me cheekily and puffed out his chest. I laughed even hard as my eyes started to water. The teacher surveyed the noisy room once more and was about to head out when she suddenly yelled out,  
"Oh, don't start yet, kiddos! You have to start the experiment when you've gone home. Get you're lazy butts off the floor and practice!"  
I immediately started stretching and marked my dance to the music in my head. Going home, I am going to be _very_ uncomfortable.

**Emmett POV **

"Emmie?"  
I heard a hesitant voice call me from my doorway. I crept up quietly behind my door, deciding to surprise her.

**Bella POV **

I was poking my head cautiously through Em's door, and called him by the nickname only I used so he would know it was me. Suddenly, A huge head popped out in front of me.  
"Gah!"  
I wheeled back in shock. I stared up at my annoying teddy bearish brother-like friend, who was smiling evilly up down at me. I waited for my heart to slow back into an even rhythm.  
"Wassup little sista?"

**Emmett POV **

As I listened to my embarrassed little Bella about her school project, and my grin grew wider and wider. Eddie-kins had opened up much more to Belly than anyone else and I had an AWESOME idea…

**Bella POV **

This is ridiculous. I looked at the gigantic list of things that Emmett had given me to try on Edward. He had scribbled them all down and shoved it at me forcefully.

"Okay, here, try these to see what interests the opposite sex." He said as he pushed me out of the door. He ignored my half-uttered sentences and protests and slammed the door in my face. I looked down at the list reluctantly.

1_) Ask Alice for makeover and ask her for a strapless micro-dress. Tell her about the project and that Emmett asked you to do the make-sure-strapless-dress-thingy in front of Edward. She will explain and will probably give you other tricks as well on the way_.

What the hell? What does that mean? I dreaded to think. But nevertheless, I sighed loudly and made my way to Alice's room………

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will make me REALLY happy! Please?!? Tell me if it is ok!**

**Constructive criticism, comments, anything at all! Please, just REVIEW! **


	6. Secure?

**Chapter 6 **

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I started on another story-Love at First Sight (I know it is cheesy name but still…) I just can't seem to stick to one story at a time! Anyway, chapter 6 is here! Please R&R!**

**Bella POV**

I crept cautiously towards Alice's door, then after a moments thought, I knocked lightly on the door, then immediately stepped back, in case she did an 'Emmett' on me. She opened the door, and I was greeted by an over-enthusiastic Alice. Nice.

"Heya Bells! I heard about that retarded project! Need the masters' help?" She started to pull me into her room before I had even opened my mouth. She dragged me towards her bed at sat me down forcibly. As I read to her the contents of Emmett's letter, she nodded knowingly.  
"Okay." she said.  
I was still confused. What is that thing about 'make-sure-strapless-dress-is-secure-thingy'? She must have seen the confusion on my face so she started to explain.  
"What Emmett meant was that you have to jump up and down in front of Edward in a strapless micro-dress and to ask him if it were secure! It seems to have a surprising effect on boys!"  
"WHAT!" I exclaimed, cringing away for the image my mind had conjured up.  
"It is simple, really; I have tried it on Jazz…Anyway, You are good at lying when you have to be!"  
"Sure… but…"she cut me off.  
"Just play along!" I nodded sullenly as Alice towed me off to her vanity room.  
Wait…wait…wait…wait…wait…wait…. wait…. wait…. wait…. wait…wait…. wait….  
Oh. My. God. No. No way! I couldn't wear that! The thing was literally a shirt! That would fit Alice, not me! As I told my fears to Alice she waved them off dismissively.  
"Nah! Anyway, I got your size! I knew that you would never accept it, so I kept it in my wardrobe for times like this. It's got a built in bra, so you'll be fine! " She threw the _thing_ at me. I grumbled and cursed before giving in, slamming the vanity-room door behind me.

**Alice POV**

Oh! I hope she doesn't spoil her make up and hair while putting the dress on! I _knew_ she should have put the dress on first! I had done her make-up in Smokey-eyes and I had done nothing to her hair; her natural curls where beautiful as they were. I just gave her bangs a little trim.  
I could hear her grumbling through the door, and I smiled gently to myself. Bella and Edward. Wouldn't they be just a perfect couple! Huh. It will be funny to see how Edward reacts. I have never seen that boy show even the slightest interest in a girl. Maybe his parents gave his balls a cut! I giggled slightly. My thoughts wandered as I waited for Bella, and I thrummed my fingers on my desk. I want to see my full creation!  
Bella stepped out of the bathroom, tugging uselessly at the bottom of the dress. She looked up gingerly and my eyes widened.

She looked beautiful!

**Bella POV **

I look horrendous! I was expecting something bad, but _this_… Oh My God!! I tugged hopelessly at the hem of the skirt, or should I say shirt, as I waddled uselessly over to Alice. She pushed me into a pair of shoes with painfully high heels. They glittered slightly and went wonderfully with my black dress. I looked stunning in it, according to Alice. I still think I look awful.

Alice put a red hair-band in my hair, which was complete with a floppy red bow that matched my glimmering red shoes, and pulled me resolutely through the door, like she had so many years ago. Déjà vu or what. The flashback took over my head, and before I knew it, I was standing in Edward's doorway, looking absent-mindedly at my shoes.

Alice's pinch snapped me back into reality.

"Eddie, are you here?" Her eyes shone mischievously, her lips were stretched into a tight-lipped smile.  
she was trying not to laugh- and only just succeeding.  
I glared at her, then back down at my shoes, which were a whole lot more interesting than they were before.  
Alice then turned to face Edward, who had opened the door and was looking at us with open curiosity. Alice's annoyed expression immediately changed sickly sweet.  
Edward, who I stared curiously at out of the corner of my eye, was tapping his foot impatiently, with his arms folded tightly over his chest.  
His face suddenly turned as Alice reached out and tugged his sleeve with a sweet expression on her face.  
"What?" Alice's expression turned tight again.  
"Well, Bella wants to ask you for a favour." She let this information sink in.  
Edward inclined his head to tell her to go on.  
Edward's eyes widened as he turned to look at me properly and the full force of my inadequate clothing hit him; hard. Alice let him savour the moment for a while. I expected his eyes to trail away, but they seemed to be super-glued to me. I sneaked a glance at his face, and when his eyes trailed to meet mine, I blushed and resumed staring at the ground.  
"Well... I… um..." Alice glared at me. The phase, _if looks could kill _came unbidden into my head.  
"I need to check if my dress will slip. I think it looks _ok_, and that it will definitely stay on, but I want a second opinion." Alice widened her eyes meaningfully. I cleared my throat uncomfortably, and stepped out into the room.  
I stood awkwardly for a moment, and Edward waited patiently as I fiddled with my hair.  
Oh! I cannot do this! But I swallowed my pride and slipped off my shoes and started to jump, feeling utterly ridiculous.

**Edward POV**

As Bella started to jump, my face flushed pink. Each jump seemed be in slow motion, and I stared unblinkingly at her chest.  
Gah! Enough! Happy thoughts… happy thoughts… tried to peel my horny eyes away from her, but my inner badness kept on leading my eyes back again. Bella, who I always thought of as sweet and innocent, was changed in my eyes. I never thought she could look so……

**Alice POV **

Voila! Edward is hooked! Edward's eyes kept switching back and forth from the wall to Bella to his feet. I really couldn't blame him; the guy _was_ a man! I was watching Edward for so long that I eventually forgot about our jumping Bella.  
She stopped jumping abruptly, placing her hands on the back of her head, exhausted. Her chest was heaving as trying to suck in deep breaths of air. With her hands behind her head, her chest was pushed forward, revealing more of her breasts. Edwards' eyes stuck to her chest like bees to honey.  
Edward's eyes flashed with concern, before it was replaced quickly with disinterest. Ha! I caught him! Little Eddie cannot hide that from me!  
"Yeah, I think it will stay on." He said very dismissively  
I saw Bella's disappointment as Edward sloped to his bed and slumped down onto his bed to continue reading his book. I tugged the still disappointed Bella out the door and gave her a pat on the head. I gave her a small smile as I carefully steered Bella into my room to give her a pep talk.

**Edward POV **

I could barely control myself! With immense effort, I carefully arranged my expression to one of disinterest, then gave them a clear dismissal whilst sliding back into bed. I gave a sigh of relief as they walked out my door. I was a bit confused. Why did Bella seem… disappointed? She wouldn't feel upset that I was indifferent unless… Oh. No! That can't be right! She can't have been trying to seduce me! My racing head scrambled for another answer, but came up blank.  
Suddenly, I was filled with an unfamiliar, and rather scary emotion. Joy? Happiness. Happiness? Why would I feel… did it want her to LIKE me? That means… it must mean… I like her too!

Memories and emotions raced past me as suddenly recognised the signs… the _so _obvious signs… me feeling … happy? That was unusual. Worry? That was unusual too. But I felt relaxed and at ease when I was around _my _Bella. My face slowly slid into a smile as I realized what was happening to me.

I was in love.


	7. Thriller 70's

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry I haven't updated for AGES! But chapter 7 is here! Please R&R! Thanks to ****gatorgirl94**** for reminding me about this story and persuading me to keep writing!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT :'( **

**Bella POV**

I allowed Alice drag me into her room and sit me down. I knew it! How could **I** ever seduce anyone? Especially in this _thing_! I let out a sigh of frustration.  
"Using a male to pretend check if a strapless dress is secure by making the girl jump up and down,…check!" I looked up to see Alice scribbling on a piece of paper and drawing a bit tick with a triumphant flourish.  
I looked up at her uncomprehendingly. Huh? He totally did NOT get seduced! Alice saw my disbelief and gave me a playful swat on the head whilst laughing lightly.  
"You silly goose! You didn't see him trying to control himself because you were to busy trying to catch your breath! He was too much of a gentleman to admit he was… enticed…" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and rubbed my head tenderly from Alice's swat. Nah, he couldn't have… I was so plain! Eeek! Heck, just say it did affect him, so that I only have 19 more seductive things to do!  
"Hey! Hey! I know you are bit exhausted by that, so lets go on to the other two!" Alice eagerly rubbed her hands together greedily.  
I nodded meekly as she whipped out her notebook again.  
"Sexy? Or not sexy." Alice pondered as she absentmindedly slid the pen behind her ear. I was just going to open my mouth to say not sexy when she yelled,  
"SEXY!" she scooted over to me and bounced on her bed as I groaned loudly.  
"Oh come on! Might as well get the harder ones over first so you can breeze through the easier ones later! Hmm. I find that unconsciously sexy smiles are just sooo…" she trailed off suggestively and I nodded my head and I thought of Edward's smile…  
I gave my head a little shake and watched Alice draw a big SEXY and write 'unconsciously sexy smiles under it.  
"Oooh! Oooh! Men shirtless! Well, I certainly wasn't going to say women…" She said indignantly.  
Oh yes… when I was sleeping next to Edward… ah… Why did we even have to do this stupid project?! I mean, what does this have to do with dance! Allie listed out 5 more things under SEXY .  
"I think muscular men are quite…" I mentioned quietly, listening to Alice's pen scratching roughly over the paper. The scratching suddenly stopped as Alice stopped to think.

"Yeah! Good idea! I cannot believe that I never thought of it; and you did!" she shook her head angrily and scribbled it down.  
I blinked as I thought over what Alice had just said. I guess I should take that as a compliment…  
"Hey! I just thought of the last two! Men in tuxes and men cooking! Good, huh?" Hmm, not so sure about that, but Alice knows best!

I shrugged my shoulders and twirled a bit of my hair around my finger absent-mindedly. Suddenly, Alice clapped her hands.  
"Okay, one done, two more to go!" I groaned as Alice jumped up eagerly.

"C'mon! Let's see… what else is on Emmett's list?" I took the list out of my pocket and smoothed it out against my palm. Let's see…

_2) Dress in nurse outfit?_

I read it out loud and Alice nodded her head understandingly. What? I rushed through the rest.

_3) Walk into his room in just bra and pants._

Oh. Okay. Wait. What? I read number 3 again. I couldn't just walk around in… I sighed. Emmett was so dead. But never mind what I thought; Alice would just make me do it anyway!

_4) When he goes to school, he always wears a tie……._

Duh! I read on

… _When he goes to school, he always wears a tie. Wear a push up bra and push out your chest, whilst helping him with his tie_

Ewww! That is gross. I looked at Alice, shocked. She shook her head and stared me down. I quailed under her glare. I wasn't getting out of this one. No way.

I gave a heaving sigh before reading out the last horrendous thing I had to do.

_5) Wear a corset or some other piece of tight clothing and ask him to help you take it off._

_- Ps. do this when everyone is away. Just tell us when you want to do it and we'll be out in a jiffy. Ask Rose and Alice to help_ _you_.

My brain refused to accept the facts that my VERY annoying friend had written down. I bit my lip.  
How could I do stuff like this! What would Edward think of me… what Edward thought about me was really important to me. All my friends' thoughts on me were. But…  
Anyway, since I knew that none of my friends would let me wriggle out of this one, so I decided to just have some fun. It couldn't be _that _bad! I never figured that I would be able be sexy! I giggled and clutched the tattered piece of paper to my chest.

"I am so going to nail this!" I pumped my fist in the air and Alice laughed at my excitement and confidence..  
"Okay! Let's do this!" Alice chimed in happily. She pulled me to her vanity room and my heart sank. This may not be so fun after all.

_Operation Bella Barbie in progress__… Bella's screams are heard distinctly above Alice's yells…_

Oh, thank god I was free. I scratched my hair-sprayed-to-oblivion head, and was about to rub my made-up eyes when Alice swiped my hand away with a shriek.

"You fish! Do you think that I would let you spoil my special Smokey-eyes with a swipe of your hand? No way! Just relax. And don't spoil your lip-gloss. Stay." She pointed her finger sternly at me before she suddenly turned around and started to rummage through her closest.  
"Ta-daa!" a flash of white came flying towards me and I caught it a second before it slammed into my heavily made-up face.  
I held it up gingerly, and gasped. It was even shorter than the dress I was wearing now, and it had frilly little bloomers underneath.

" 'Kay, girl. Here's the plan. I am going to dress up in a cheerleader's outfit, and we will say that we wanted to have a very late Halloween party. And when he is behind you, you will pretend to drop something and lean over, straight-legged, and pick it up. I will watch his reaction. Got it?" I nodded dumbly. I didn't get half of what she said. I cannot believe that I am doing this! Me? Being sexy?!

Hmm. Maybe this will be good for me? I was thinking about that when Alice thrust something in my hands.  
"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"It's a nurse hat silly. This is what you'll drop." I looked up at her and my mouth dropped open like a gaping fish.

Alice was adorned in a ridiculously short cheerleader's outfit, and the sparkly streaks of black and pink on her clothes were blinding me. She had pink sparkles on her eyes, and she had tied up her short hair into two little ponytails. She had put pink and black ribbons around the rubber band.  
"Now. Change." She ushered me towards the bathroom. I groaned and slipped the _thing_ on. Surprisingly, it fit me perfectly. I was going to talk to Alice about this… I walked out of the bathroom and Alice clapped her hands happily.

"Let's go have some fun!" she connected her I-Pod to her stereo, and Michael Jackson's Thriller came blasting out of the stereo. I love this song! I immediately started dancing THE DANCE, and I laughed out loud as Alice cheered for me with pom-poms in her hand**. **Emmett came crashing through the door with Rose in tow. They both erupted in laughter when they saw us two prancing around the room, me imitating Michael Jackson and Alice jumping down trying (and failing) to keep her skirt down as she jumped, her free hand held high in the air, waving colourful pom-poms.

"You look good kid!" Emmett nodded approvingly at me and joined in the dance. He jumped around so much that one of Alice's shoes came tumbling on his head. I fell on the floor laughing, tears rolling down my cheeks. Alice ran over to me, and whacked me across the head; hard. But I was laughing too much to be angry with her. She glared at me, complaining about my make-up, which had run down my face in colourful streaks.

After we explained to the couple what we were doing (and Alice had re-applied my make-up), they joined us enthusiastically. We helped them change into 70's clothing. Emmett's Afro was HUGE! Then, we pranced out of the room, hand in hand; 3 giggling girls and one roaring boy towards an unsuspecting Edwards' room.

**Edward POV **

I heard a slight commotion outside my door. I put my book down and was making my way towards the door, when Rose, Alice, Emmett, (Emmett? Seriously?!) and Bella burst through the door, their faces flushed from laughing, their eyes glazed over with tears. I was going to open my mouth to complain about the intrusion, when my eyes reverted back to Bella.  
She looked… wow. I was lost for words. But before I could do anything, Emmett pulled out a CD player, and they all started to sing.

**Heaven must be missin' an angel  
Missin' one angel, child, 'cause you're here with me right now  
Your love is heavenly, baby  
Heavenly to me, baby**

Bella jumped to the front and started dancing. Dammmmn she was good!

**Heaven must be missin' an angel  
Missin' one angel, child, 'cause you're here with me right now  
Your love is heavenly, baby  
Heavenly to me, baby **

**Your kiss with tenderness  
I want all I can get of your sexiness**  
**Showers, your love comes in showers  
And every hour of the hour  
You let me feel your loving power **

**There's a rainbow over my shoulder (Ooh, ooh)  
When you came, my cup runneth over  
You gave me your heavenly love  
And if one night you hear crying from above **

**It's 'cause heaven must be missin' an angel  
Missin' one angel, child, 'cause you're here with me right now  
Your love is heavenly, baby  
Heavenly to me, baby **

**Ooh, heaven, heaven  
Ooh, heaven, heaven  
Ooh, heaven, heaven  
Heaven, heaven **

**Ooh I'm captured by your spell (Ooh, ooh)  
You're different, girl, I can tell (Ooh ooh ooh)  
When you're layin' on my pillow, baby  
Above your pretty head, there's a halo, that's why I know **

**Heaven must be missin' an angel (Heaven)  
Missin' on angel, child, 'cause you're here with me right now (Mmm ha)  
Your love is heavenly, baby  
Heavenly to me, baby (Ooh my sweet little angel) **

**Heaven (My pretty little angel)  
Heaven (I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, baby, say right now)  
Heaven **

**Heaven (Ooh heaven)  
Heaven, heaven (Must be missing an angel)  
Heaven, heaven (Missing one angel, child, 'cause you're here with me right now) **

**Heaven, heaven (Oh, my heaven)  
Heaven (Missin' an angel)  
Heaven  
Heaven **

**You must have slipped away along the Milky Way  
It's 'cause (Your kiss) your kiss (Filled with tenderness)  
You came C.O.D. on a moonbeam straight to me  
Just like (Showers, showers, showers, showers) showers (Showers, showers, showers)  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) **

**Your heavenly power gets stronger by the hour  
Heaven must be missin' an angel  
I'm captured by your spell, oh, girl, can't you tell  
Heaven (Heaven) must be missin' an angel **

**Heaven, heaven (Ooh ooh)  
Heaven, heaven (Ooh ooh)**  
**Heaven, heaven (Ooh)  
Heaven, heaven (Ooh so-so good, so-so good, so-so good, baby, mmm) **

**It's just so good, so good, so good (Yeah)  
It's just so good, so good, so good (I love the way you move, I love the way you groove)  
It's just so good, so good, so good (Uh)  
It's just so good, so good, so good (Just like heaven, oh, baby)  
It's just so good, so good, so good (Heaven, yeah) **

**Heaven, heaven  
Heaven, heaven (Ooh, my heaven)  
Heaven, heaven (Ooh, your love is so good)  
Heaven, heaven (Oh, baby, got to have my love, yeah) **

**Heaven, heaven (Need it bad, Lord, baby, yeah)  
Heaven, heaven (I got to have my love, yeah)  
Heaven, heaven **

I don't think I hate the 70's anymore.

Bella was fiddling with a stray strand of her hair, causing her little hat to drop to the floor.  
"Oh!" she turned around and bent over to retrieve it; straight legged. Her skirt slid up slightly, providing me with a view of her little white knickers. I gulped and desperately tried to look away. I heard Alice giggle and my head snapped up. I glared her, but she returned it with a look that was far too innocent. I was immediately suspicious.  
"What is the meaning of this?" I asked coolly, even though my head was still raging with inappropriate thoughts of Bella.  
"Hehe." Emmett burst out, then clamped his hand to his mouth, looking guilty. Silence ensued.  
"We…" Alice said dramatically, "…Are having an extra late Halloween party! You wanna join? You can join us wearing that! That is soo last century!" I looked down at my clothes. I didn't think I looked too shabby…  
I shook my head to clear out the ridiculous thoughts of _actually _joining them and ushered my protesting friends and family out the door, and let out a deep sigh of relief.  
_It's okay Edward, evil sister and all her friends are gone,_ I thought. _Although, I wish Bella could have stayed…._

_And the book-worm guy (i.e. Edward) reads himself into oblivion, until after dark when Bella comes out…._

I put my book down slowly and walked towards my bedroom door. Since I didn't have the guts to talk to Bella, I could listen to the people who did.  
Suddenly, I heard a muffled giggling. I cocked my head to the side to listen. I opened my door slightly and peered out sneakily. Suddenly Bella walked past, her hair piled into messy bun on the top of her head, wearing nothing but her Winnie the Pooh bra and a pair of _really _short purple shorts. My eyes must have popped out of their sockets as she passed an open window where the moonlight shone gently upon her, illuminating her pale skin.  
Was she trying to torture me?? I heaved yet another sigh and closed the door silently. I collapsed on my bed and tried to get some shut-eye, but memories of Bella came flooding into my mind. I knew then that sleep wouldn't come to me that night, so I curled up on my bed, thinking of Bella, Bella, Bella.

Did she know what she was doing to me?

**Thank you so much for reading!! And please please PLEASE review! They make me happy :p  
The more reviews; the faster I update… get it?? :p **

THANKS!!!!


End file.
